Hollow Hunters 2
Part 1 "Ugh, where am I, it's warm, am I dead? No, I can't be.", Masato thought in his sleep, he woke up to find himself in a room of what seemed to be a rather traditional looking house, he attempted to stand up but a sharp pain streaked across his right. "Agh!", he shouted in pain, looking at his wound, "Oh yeah, that.", he added, coming to the realization that the fight he has was real, he then recalled what happened the night before. "Kumiko!", he cried out, ignoring the pain of his injuries and standing up. "Lie down.", a voice called out, Masato turned round to see two men, one wearing a hat and clogs and the other one wearing what looked like a work uniform with a apron over it. "Do as the boss says!", the one with the apron said, pushing Masato down forcefully. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!", Masato cried out in pain, "Don't do that!", he added. Masato sat back down on the floor and looked at the two men, he asked, "Who are you, and where am I exactly." "Your in a humble work place called the Urahara Shop.", the man in the clogs said joyfully, "And I am the owner, .", he added. "I am a worker in the shop, my name is .", the other man said. The first thing that entered Masato's mind was why did the one in the clogs say his name in Romanji, but he put it out of his mind and asked him. "How did you find me?" "Well, we saw you fighting with them and we saw that you got pretty beat up, so Tessai over here patched you up and we brought you here to rest.", Urahara replied. "Uh, thanks Tessai-san.", Masato said awkwardly, for some reason he just couldn't find himself being comfortable with Tessai in the room. "You're welcome.", Tessai replied, his tone was straightforward and serious, which unnerved Masato even more. "Also,", Masato said, turning back round to Urahara, "How can you see Shinigami?" "Because by extension, we were Shinigami.", Urahara replied, his tone changed from being light and carefree to more serious. "W-what!", Masato said in disbelief, he couldn't wrap his head around how he got saved by the same people who tried to kill him. "But that isn't what is important at the minute, you want to save your friend don't you?", Urahara said. "Y-yeah.", Masato weakly muttered, he was still thinking about how the two men in front of him were Shinigami. "Well rest up and we shall discuss it tomorrow, it's late.", Urahara and Tessai left the room, Masato, feeling rather weak, lay down and went to sleep. The next day Masato woke up, feeling a lot more energetic, he got out of bed and checked his injuries, they seemed to scar over in the night, he headed into the main part of the shop where Tessai was behind the counter. "Ah, Masato-dono, please, let me show you to the boss.", he said, he led Masato down a flight of stairs which were in the back room and led him to an underground training facility, which was massive and looked like it was a desert. "A-a-a-a-a-a-", Masato stammered in disbelief. "Impressive isn't it", Urahara said to him, holding a fan, Masato turned around, still stammering. "A-a-amazing!", he shouted with glee, "This is the training ground?", he added. "I'm glad you like it", Urahara said happily, "But we shall be just using that over there", he pointed to a rusty old walker which looked like it was going to fall apart, Masato's look of glee turned to anger. "Urahara-san, while this is a amazing training area I am not fooling around with that thing.", Masato said coldly. "Oh yes, let me explain.", Urahara said, "The Super Hiyori Walker drains your when it is used, it will help you raise your spiritual endurance, as your fullbring is a 'clad' type.", He added. "How do you know-", Masato paused, "Wait, Super Hiyori Walker?", he asked in confusion. "Eh-heh-heh,", Urahara laughed nervously, "I would quit while I'm ahead Masato-san.". Masato got on the walker and immediately he felt his spiritual pressure drop, he gulped and started using it. "The exercise is to keep walking till you have no more energy, you better use your Fullbring too.", Urahara said. "Right.", Masato replied, reaching out for his obi, "Pride of the Gentle way.", he added, as his Reiatsu enveloped him, he noticed that his obi-like glove wasn't on his right arm, and the Reiatsu of his black Judogi on his right arm wasn't solid, and looked like it was evaporating. "Guess that's because of the walker.", Masato thought, he kept on using the walker. Part 2 -Two Days Later- Masato was exhausted from using the walker constantly for two days running, he was visibly dripping with sweat and on the point of collapse. His judogi's torso had completely vanished and his judogi pants were starting to evaporate at the hem, showing his combat trousers underneath. "Impressive.", Tessai stated, both he and Urahara, accompanied by two other employees, and . "Yeah, I'm surprised he has lasted this long, and from the remains of his judogi he can go on for a little while longer, his reiatsu is comparable to that of a 5th seat I would say.", Urahara said with interest, looking at the tiring . Another 30 minutes later his judogi was in tatters and not being able to hold himself up anymore, fell off the walker, with the remnants of his fullbring disappearing and transforming back into a white obi. "Very good Masato-san, you passed the first test.", Urahara said, gazing down at the near unconscious man. "Damn.....you......Ura.....hara.", Masato panted, exasperated beyond belief. "He can still talk?", Urahara thought, visibly surprised, "This kid." "Tessai, carry Masato upstairs and give him an reiatsu regenerating pill, we will continue tomorrow.", Urahara said. "Yes boss.", Tessai said, he picked up Masato and carried him back to his room, giving him a strange white pill with a skull and crossbones on it, Masato, being too tired and getting used to the uneasiness of the Urahara shop in general accepted the pill with no resistance, after he took the pill though, he felt drowsy, and fell unconscious again. The next day, Masato was woken up by Jinta, the noisy red haired kid, and headed down to the training area where Urahara waited for him. "Are you ready for your next test?", he asked Masato, who nodded back at him in reply. "Good, as you well know, your fullbring allows you to grab reiatsu as if it was a physical matter, allowing you to throw people at range with much more force.", Urahara said, Masato wanted to interject, asking how Urahara knew how his fullbring worked in such detail, but he decided against it and just nodded to comply. "Good, what I call your particular ability would be being able to manipulate reiatsu, being able to change it's shape to suit your own needs.", Urahara carried on, a wide grin on his face. "And what are you getting at with this?", Masato asked him. "I was thinking that you would be able to manipulate your own reiatsu into various solid objects, akin to your reiatsu judogi.", Urahara said. "Hmm,", Masato said, pondering, "It might work, but that would take time, effort and a lot of energy also.", he added. "True, but you would be able to fight more diversely, which will be a must if your going to save Kumiko.", Urahara said, his face straightening out, "You must be willing to risk your life to save hers." "I said that it would be dangerous.", Masato said, "But.....I didn't say that I was quitting!", he said boldly. "Now that's the spirit, now, onto your task, create a reiatsu weapon while I pressure you in a fight, are you ready.", Urahara said. "I guess have little choice don't I?", Masato said, holding his obi, "Pride of the gentle way", he said, his judogi mostly materialized, but half of the torso was missing. "Guess I'm not at 100% yet.", Masato said, "But it will have to do." Urahara charged at Masato, drawing his shikomizue and slashing at Masato, who promptly dodged the attack, only receiving a light scratch on his chest, he attempted to counter attack but was kicked away by Urahara, flying into a sizable rock. "Gah......what the hell was up with that kick!", Masato shouted out in pain, the kick felt like he had took a cannonball to the stomach, expect with much more momentum. He got up, winded and took up his stance again, preparing for the next attack, he was shocked to see however that Urahara was behind him. "Masato-san, don't analyse me, don't attack me, don't even try to dodge from me, that's not your task, your scared, you will die if you're driven by fear.", Urahara said in a dark tone, he brought his zanpakutō down onto Masato's back, making a moderately deep cut as the judoka blocked some of the damage, Masato turned round and jumped back away from Urahara, wincing in pain. "Here I come.", Urahara said, running for Masato again. This time Masato didn't dodge, but released his reiatsu, with it shrouding him, it was grey in colour, varying from black to white, his reiatsu pushed Urahara back slightly, making him have to regain his stance. "There we go.", Urahara murmured, gazing at the reiatsu, he then noticed that the reiatsu was gathering around his hand, forming what looked like a rudementory blade. "Hmm, it's unstable.", Masato said calmly, "But it will have to do, I can't afford to become too worn out.", he finished with a confident tone, a smirk appeared on Urahara's face. "Lets begin the task then shall we, knock my hat off and you pass.", Urahara said, his smirk still plastered on his face. Without hesitation, Masato ran towards Urahara, readying his unstable blade of reiatsu, Urahara on the other-hand, stayed still, raised his zanpakutō and said quietly. "Okiro, ." Part 3 The sword transformed into a sleek, medium sized sword, with a rather odd slanted tip to the blade. Urahara charged at the fullbringer, slashing at him with precision speed, leaving Masato to go on the defensive. Masato managed to block or dodge most of Urahara's attacks in his relentless combo, he grabbed Urahara's reiatsu, which was at it's peak while he was attacking and Masato threw him a good several metres away from him. "Your strength has increased, the Super Hiyori Walker worked wonders on you.", Urahara said jokingly, Masato, ignoring him, ran up to him at an alarming speed, green energy emitting from his feet, catching Urahara off guard, Masato slashed Urahara through the middle, revealing him to be a fake. "That's dangerous Masato-san.", Urahara said mockingly, his face looked bright and carefree. "Urahra-san,", Masato said quietly, "You might need to by a new hat.", he added, pointing at Urahara's bucket hat, which had a large tear in it. "My hat.", Urahara said in an sad sounding tone, Masato, raising his reiatsu blade, said calmly, "You would do best to go all out, If you don't, I will kill you!", he sounded resolute, as if Urahara was a sworn enemy of him. "I see.", Urahara said, his tone went back to being serious, he raised his zanpakutō, which was glowing with a red reiatsu. "Nake Benihime!", Urahara shouted, firing off a red crescent of energy toward Masato, who was unfazed, he held his hand up and grabbed the reiatsu, he slammed his hand grabbing the attack into the ground with all his might, splitting the attack in half, causing a massive explosion in which both Urahara and Masato was caught in. As the smoke cleared, both Urahara and Masato appeared, Masato's reiatsu Judogi was mostly dissipated, his judogi jacket completely gone, his arm was also scorched and bleeding, most likely from him splitting Benehime's Nake ability. Urahara though, emerged from the smoke safely, a red shield blocking the damage, his hat though had be torn to shreds by the sheer explosion, Urahara looked down at it, looking rather sad. "......You killed my hat.", Urahara said solemnly. "Heh, sorry about, first time I tried tearing something like that.", Masato said, laughing nervously. "Anyway,", Urahra said, turning round to face, "Now that you have been able to effectively hold your own against me you should be able to fight off the Shinigami, but we shall train some more, as it seems that reiatsu blade drains an awful amount of reiatsu, get some sleep, we will train tomorrow.", Urahara finished, he gave Masato the regeneration pill that he had previously, Masato swallowed the pill and headed back up in the shop, feeling tired. End of Chapter Category:Stylx Category:Fanfiction